1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to keyboards and, particularly, to a key and a keyboard using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Keypads of portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, are usually relatively smaller, and labels sealed on keys of the keypads are correspondingly smaller. When a user uses such a keypad over a long period of time, he or she may suffer from visual stress.